Generally, a travel bag, which is used on a long journey like a trip abroad, has casters mounted on the underside thereof and a movable handle insertedly mounted on the top thereof, so that when the travel bag is kept at a given place, the movable handle is inserted into the travel bag to make the volume of the travel bag reduced, and contrarily, when the travel bag is moved to another place, the movable handle is exposed to the outside to allow the whole travel bag to pull and move thereby.
According to the conventional travel bag, however, a traveler's portable items such as a handbag, a camera, a cell phone and the like are temporarily stored in a separate bag when he or she goes through immigration formalities at the airport or the like. So as to solve such inconveniences, there is proposed Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-98776 entitled “travel bag having variable storage chamber” as filed by the same applicant as the present invention, and the travel bag according to the prior art has an auxiliary storage chamber formed on top thereof to allow a traveler's portable items to be temporarily stored therein.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a travel bag having a variable storage chamber according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 7, there is provided a travel bag 1 having movable casters 11 mounted on the underside thereof and a slide-type movable handle 5 mounted on the top side thereof, including an auxiliary housing 7 slidingly disposed on the top side thereof upward and downward so that in normal cases, the auxiliary housing 7 is moved downward to come into close contact with the top side of the travel bag 1, and during the use of the travel bag, the auxiliary housing 7 is moved upward to form an auxiliary storage chamber 10.
According to the prior art, however, the auxiliary housing 7 is made of relatively hard panels, and accordingly, the travel bag having the auxiliary housing 7 is not applicable to general bags made of flexible materials, that is, textiles.
The present invention relates to an improvement in the travel bag having the variable storage chamber according to the prior art, thereby being more convenient to use.